Between Us Brothers
by CameronZinner
Summary: It's not worth arguing, Edwin thought. No use being defiant. He's my brother and I'm supposed to do whatever he tells me to - whether I like it or not. It's how it's always been; no questions asked. Derek/Edwin one shot. HOT SLASHY GOODNESS! M for sexually explicit content and some bad language. Please feel free to review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek, obviously. This fic contains _heavy _sexual content. You have been duly warned. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT DEREK AND EDWIN ARE BOTH OVER THE AGE OF 18 IN THIS FIC! Disregard any grammatical errors (I'm sure this is riddled with them). Also, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK!

* * *

**Between Us Brothers****  
**

"Have fun guys!" Derek yelled half-heartedly from the threshold of the door as Nora, George, Lizzie, Marti, and Casey downed the porch steps and walked towards the parked car.

"You kick butt out there, Lizzie. Show those private school girls who's boss."

"Thanks, Derek," Lizzie said, caught off guard by her step-brother's unanticipated words of encouragement. She smiled and reached for the car door and felt the contents of her duffel bag to make sure everything was there. _I think I'm forgetting something..._

"Oh, I completely forgot my soccer cleats!"

With the front door still held open, Derek reached behind him and tossed a pair of shoes at his step sister, and they landed perfectly in her hands. He flashed Lizzie a reassuring smile before waving once more. George had started the ignition and everyone had gotten into the car - except for Casey. "Oh God...what now...," Derek said under his breath.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed with one foot in the car and the other on the pavement. "I completely forgot to load my clothes in the dryer! Can you take the laundry bin from the bath-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR _STUPID_ LAUNDRY, CASEY!" Derek replied before she could finish her sentence. With that, he slammed the front door and took in a deep breath.

"I thought they'd _never_ leave."

The TV was on and Edwin sat slumped on the couch, and he flipped through the channels before settling on an infomercial for an orthopedic mattress.

Derek tossed himself onto his chair, reclined back, and stretched. "Clicker, Ed," he demanded with his hand outstretched.

Edwin reluctantly grabbed the remote control and handed it to his brother. Derek snatched it out of his hand and flipped through the channels impatiently before turning off the TV for good. He tossed it back to Edwin, leaned back in the chair, and placed both his hands on his forehead and groaned as if he were in pain.

"Derek...are you okay?" Edwin asked cautiously, afraid that asking the wrong question at the wrong time could earn him a pummeling. He had seen Derek writhe in his seat like this many times before, and the usual excuse was that he had a 'severe migraine' and just went up to his room. _This is perfect,_ Edwin thought. With Derek napping in bed, he would have the whole house to himself - and more importantly - no one to boss him around. What more could he ask for?

His fantasy of a Derek-free Saturday had raised his hopes dangerously high, until it was abruptly cut short when Derek replied.

"I'm so horny right now, it's not even funny."

Edwin chuckled out of reflex, but fell silent when he noticed his brother's stern expression. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Ed," Derek said bluntly, "Did you not just hear me say this wasn't supposed funny?"

"Yes, Derek, but-"

"But what? Wipe that smirk off your face. What, so you're telling me you've never been horny before?"

"Well...I guess-"

"Then what's that moaning I hear when your bedroom door is locked? Sounds like your strangling a kitten or something in there..."

Edwin turned terribly red, and searched desperately for an answer. "Well...I was...I was...exercising..."

Derek grinned and gave Edwin a friendly rub on his head. "Relax, Ed, we all do it." As if struck by a sudden idea, Derek got up from his seat in haste. "Don't move." And before Edwin could ask what he was going to do, Derek made a mad dash for the stairs.

Edwin sat still on the couch and waited patiently for his brother to return. It was about five minutes before he heard Derek run back down the stairs. He walked right up to the TV with what looked like a DVD pouch - frayed, stained, and boasting a decal of a hockey-playing penguin. Derek unzipped the pouch and pulled out a few discs, each blank with only a line of scrawly handwriting, written with a blue permanent marker.

From his seat on the couch, Edwin couldn't quite read what was written, but he knew they weren't regular movies - or else they would have been in the DVD rack adjacent to the television. He eyed Derek suspiciously.

"You're not going to ask me what these are?" Derek asked with his teeth clenched and his hungry eyes deciphering the chicken scratch on each disc.

"They're DVD's" Edwin replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Clever, Ed. Try again."

"I don't know, Derek, I really don't."

Derek sighed, then opened the pouch again and retrieved a few more discs and skimmed through his selections.

"It's Porn, Ed. Good ole' fashioned porn."

Edwin froze, and his eyes widened. "Porn?" he asked, then swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, Ed." Derek said, chuckling, "You look terrified."

Edwin immediately feigned a cocky smile and tried to act as casual as possible. He knew Derek could sense fear from a mile away. "Oh, porn..."

"_Oh, porn," _Derek said, imitating Edwin's tone. "I'm sure you've seen plenty of it. I know I have..."

Edwin remained fixed on the couch, trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Call me old school, but these are classics. You won't find these on any porn site of yours." Derek continued sifting through his pile of DVD's and paused when he couldn't quite read a title. "God, I have terrible handwriting." He reread the title, even turned it upside down before he finally understood what was written. "Stor...star...Oh...Star Whores 5: Return of the Titty-bots. That's sure brings back memories. Thanksgiving '06." Derek said to himself with a devilish grin.

It all made sense now, Edwin thought. Derek said he was sick and spent dinner in his room that Thanksgiving...and he was probably jacking off all along.

"Let's see what else I have...I'm gonna let you choose today..."

Derek read each disc title out loud.

"Cream Queens go to Vegas...Anal Invasion 1, 2, and 3...Spermeo and Juliet...The Boned and the Beautiful...Blonde Babes of Booty Bay 7...A Fuck to Remember...My Cock is an Alien from Planet Mars...Galactic Hoes Holiday Special: The Boob Wars featuring Robo-Santa and his Technicolor Penis...MILFS Gone Wild: Special Delivery...Honey, I Fucked The Mailman...Silver Linings Fuckbook...The Pussies of Madison County...Disney Princesses On Ice? The fuck? What the hell is Marti's DVD doing in my porn stash?!"

As Derek continued through his list, chucking the ones he wasn't interested in on the table, Edwin lifted himself off the couch as faintly as he possibly could and tried his best to tiptoe quietly out of the living room.

He was halfway to the kitchen when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, Edwin turned his body slowly to face his brother. Derek eyed Edwin with the discs still in hand.

"Well...well I have some things I need to do..."

"Like what?" Derek quickly shot back.

"Um...well...I have a science project that I have to do...It's really long and I'm not-"

"I thought you told Dad you don't have any homework?"

"Well yes...I did - I mean I didn't...but you know things just pop up and I-"

"Don't be such a pussy, Ed. Sit down before I turn your face inside out."

Afraid that the arrangement of his face would be altered if he did not comply, Edwin walked bleakly back to couch and took a seat.

Derek had narrowed down his selection to two DVD's, and placed the rest haphazardly in the pouch.

"What's it gonna be, Ed? MILFS Gone Wild or Galactic Hoes?"

"Anything really...it doesn't matter..." Edwin replied uneasily. To be honest, he had actually seen Galactic Hoes online and it wasn't that great - especially with the exploding stars and laser beams and Robo-Santa's rainbow-coloured manhood taking away from the real action.

"MILFS Gone Wild it is, then." Derek turned on the DVD player and inserted the disc into the slot. Instead of his usual spot on his chair, he approached Edwin on the couch.

"Slide over, Ed."

Edwin shifted to the right to make room for Derek, and the two sat in silence as the opening credits rolled.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Enter: A seductive, older looking woman in a bathrobe - with blonde hair and a face that's completely injected with any plastic you could find. She walks up to the front door and her behind hogs the entire shot.

_"I wonder who on earth it could be."_

Enter: A younger looking pizza man, tall and lean with a scruffy beard and wearing a pizza man uniform, with a pizza box in hand.

_"Special delivery for Mrs. Jones," _the man says, staring straight into the camera with lifeless eyes._"You ordered a pizza with mushrooms and extra sausage, mam?"_

"The acting is terrible," Edwin commented, before Derek "Shh'd" him.

_"I don't have any change on me!" she says coquettishly. "How will I ever pay you for this delicious looking pizza? And the sausage looks delightful..." She runs her finger along the pizza man's crotch. Her fingernails are long and claw-like, and are coated with trashy neon pink polish._

_"It sure does..."_

The man takes off his hat and begins to remove his shirt.

_"There _is_ one thing you can do for me..."_

As the actors on screen began the expected foreplay that comes along with any run-of-the-mill porn, Derek stood up and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

"Derek...what are you doing..." Edwin asked hesitantly.

Derek was now shirtless, standing imposingly over Edwin. He turned around to face him, and Edwin was at eye level with his crotch.

"You don't think I'm going to jack-off to this with clothes on, do you?"

Edwin shuddered, unsure of how he should react. _Am I supposed to take off my clothes too? _Derek unfastened his belt buckle, and removed his jeans and boxers in one go. After chucking his socks to the corner of the room, he sat back down on the couch.

Edwin took his eyes off the screen, and was amazed at the sight beside him.

His brother was sitting nude and bare foot with his hand running along the length of his cock. _It has to be more than 7 inches, _he thought to himself. His eyes were fixed on his brother's member, and Derek interrupted his thoughts once again.

"You don't think you're just gonna let me sit naked here, do you?"

"Well...no...I-"

"Take off your clothes, Ed."

Edwin froze, and without a second thought began to take off his shirt. After shedding his pants, boxers, and socks, he too was nude as well. His dick was fully erect and oozing with pre-cum - not because of the film, but rather because of the more enticing scene which unfolded on the sofa before him. He took a seat beside Derek and held his throbbing manhood tight.

"Not too shabby, Ed!" Derek exclaimed, scrutinizing his brother's dick. "Certainly doing the Venturi boys proud."

Edwin knew his penis was above average, but he didn't think it would garner as much praise as it did - let alone from Derek. He continued to pump his rock-hard cock leisurely with his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Does the long-penis gene run in the family or something...?" Edwin asked, his throat dry.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it does. You should see Dad's. I've seen it a couple of times and it puts both of ours to shame. Nora's one lucky gal," Derek replied, shaking his penis with his index finger and thumb before pumping again.

Edwin really didn't need to know that. He continued masturbating.

"What are you, milking a cow with that hand? Talk about sloppy handwork."

The criticism came by surprise, and before Edwin could react he felt his brother's warm hand envelope his cock.

"Like this Edwin," Derek explained, letting his left hand run gracefully along his brother's length. Edwin shuddered, and it took him some time to realize what exactly was happening. He thought it was a simple demonstration, but Derek showed no signs of letting go. Derek's precision and dexterous touch took him a back. _He must have gotten a lot of practice from all those days jacking-off..._

_"_Derek...Mmmm..." Edwin mumbled, and then moaned when Derek switched hands and increased his pace.

The hand job increased in force, and Edwin could tell he was nearing the edge.

"Fuck Derek...fuck yeah..."

"I thought you don't swear, Ed..." Derek said playfully, masturbating the throbbing muscle with his sweaty hand.

Edwin threw his head and arms back and curled his toes, nuzzling his face into his own armpit to stifle his cries. "Fuck Derek...Derek..." he continued to moan. "Oh God...Derek...Fuck I'm gonna cum...Derek...Derek...I'm gonna CUM!"

His body shook violently and held held onto Derek's bare shoulder as he shot warm streaks of jizz onto his chest. His mind was in a far off place, but he could hear Derek's distant groans and feel the warmth of his hand toying his limp member. The teen opened his scrunched eyes and found his stomach soaked, and looked dazedly to his brother.

"That...was...that was amazing, Derek. Where did you learn how to do that?"

Derek grinned and wiped his cum-coated fingers on Edwin's nipple. "Hockey practice, where else?"

Edwin was baffled. "Hockey practice?"

"Yeah, Ed. Changing isn't all we do in the locker rooms - _if _you know what I mean." He winked at his brother and rested his back on the sofa cushion before continuing. "You don't think you're just gonna get up and leave without returning the favor, do you?"

"Returning the favor?"

"Yeah, Ed," said Derek, as though it was supposed to be obvious.

Edwin immediately reached over to his brother's cock, assuming he was to repay with a hand job as well.

"No, no, no, Ed. Not even close. I want you to put that mouth to work," Derek said, with his hand at the base of his glistening cock. He pressed his face close to Edwin. "Between us brothers," he whispered with hot breath into his ear, and flashed him an elfish smile.

Edwin's heart skipped a beat, both in apprehension and excitement. Without saying a word, he got off the couch, rested his knees on the carpet, and positioned himself between Derek's seated legs. He moved his hands delicately towards his brothers cock, and when his fingers grazed the shaft, he recoiled. Derek huffed in frustration.

"You're taking forever, Ed. Don't be such a baby and just stick the fucking thing in your mouth."

Edwin grabbed hold of his brother's manhood, afraid of any painful consequences. He opened his mouth, and placed his lips daintily on the head of the dripping dick. He let his tongue lap up the salty pre-cum before taking the entire shaft into his mouth.

"Yeah Ed...that's more like it..." Derek said, groaning.

Once a proper rhythm was established, Edwin bobbed faster and faster on the boner, letting his tongue rub underneath the shaft and the bulbous head hit the roof of his mouth. Derek wrapped his legs around Edwin's torso and rubbed his bare feet frantically against his spine.

"You're better at this than I thought..." said Derek before moaning. "Yeah...Fuck Edwin that's the spot...yeah...Oh...Mmm..."

Before Edwin could finish his brother off, he felt a strong tap on his shoulder. He took his lips off of his brother's erection and looked up with worrisome eyes.

"What did I do wrong, Derek?" he asked anxiously. "Did I bite down too hard? Because if I did I'm so sorry, I really didn't-"

"Relax, Ed. You did fine."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to switched things up a bit. Stand up."

Edwin stood up and licked the pre-cum off of his lips before Derek followed suite. "Turn around," Derek muttered, still catching his breath.

"Why...?"

"I said turn around, Edwin, if you know what's good for you."

Edwin uneasily turned around to face the couch before he felt his brother's rigid palms grasp his shoulders.

"Get on the couch."

"You want me to sit?"

"NO Edwin," said Derek impatiently, "Put your knees on the couch."

Flushed, Edwin knelt on the couch with his back facing Derek, afraid of what he was about to do.

"Now bend over."

"You want me to-"

"YES Edwin BEND OVER! Fuck, do I have to repeat everything I say?"

Without a second thought, Edwin leaned forward and rested his arms and head on the top of the couch. The TV volume had been turned down, but he could still hear the faint moan of a woman and the distant grunts of a man. Derek took hold of both of Edwin's bent legs and splayed them open.

"Arch your back, Ed."

"Derek...what are we doing..."

"ARCH your back, Edwin."

Edwin complied, feeling his brother's gentle hand caress his behind.

"I'm gonna make you a man today, Ed."

Derek grabbed hold of Edwin's ass cheek with his left hand and spread them apart. He sucked on his index finger and slathered the saliva generously on Edwin's asshole. Edwin winced and arched his back as his brother lubricated the entrance, then moaned when a finger inched its way effortlessly and deftly past each ring of muscle. He trembled.

"D-d-d-erek...Oh g-g-god...Mmmm..."

Derek pulled his finger out, figuring he'd loosened the teen up enough. He took hold of his throbbing cock in his hand and rubbed the tip against Edwin's opening. Edwin's cock rose to attention again, and he was afraid he wouldn't last as long this time.

With both hands placed firmly on Edwin's waist, Derek thrust his cock deep into the tight entrance and sent a jolt through his brother. The sound of Derek's groans - not to mention his sweaty thighs slapping against Edwin's ass - drowned out the television completely. Derek's hips moved vigorously, shoving his cock in deeper and deeper, and bringing the two closer to an eruptive climax.

"F-f-f-uck Derek I'm gonna cum...!" Edwin exclaimed between heavy breaths, feeling the familiar and pleasurable heat consume him before letting loose. Edwin felt the rush of adrenaline - that final tension - before spurting his thick, white seed all over the couch cushion. His brother's cock continued its masterful dance in and out of his ass, and he felt his aching muscles tighten.

"I'm gonna cum..." Derek said, panting heavily and his hips bucking wild. He pulled his dick out of the hole for good, and tugged Edwin by the shoulder. "Get on your knees, Ed." he said thirstily, having to repeat himself thrice. But now was not the time to be irritated by his brother's lack of attention.

Edwin knelt on the carpet and came face to face with Derek's boner. Derek pushed his throbbing member into his brother's mouth, and held the back of Edwin's head tightly, guiding his shaft along the inside of his cheeks. The violent thrusting continued, and when he sensed his explosive release was imminent, Derek threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly - letting Edwin's craving mouth do the dirty work.

"FUCK ED...FUCK FUCK...OH FUCK YEAH!"

Derek shoved his cock as far as he possibly could into Edwin's mouth, and released a hot load of warm cum. The copious shot was too much for Edwin to handle, and as he released his lips' grip on the muscle he felt the second wave of ropy streaks hit his face. Edwin swallowed his brother's creamy seed ardently, then licked the white driblets off of his lips before slumping on the carpet in sheer exhaustion.

The film had already ended and returned to the main menu. After letting his erection soften and the unconsumed semen drip in thick globules to floor, Derek sat back on the couch and rubbed his abs in fatigue.

"That was great, Ed." he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Edwin, still bewildered, looked up and smiled timidly at his brother. It was then when he caught sight of the mess he had made on the couch. His eyes widened in alarm.

"I came all over the couch! It's gonna leave a stain! Nora's gonna kill me!" Edwin said in horror, immediately standing up to survey the damage.

"Calm down, Ed. I've shot my load on this couch a billion times and its barely noticeable. See." Derek said, pointing to one of the many dark patches that were already on the sofa cushion.

"I thought those patches were... part of some sort of floral pattern..." Edwin said, recoiling in shock. He hadn't realized he had been sitting on his brother's cum stains all this while. But then again, he had Derek's semen all over his face and in his mouth, so the thought seemed insignificant in comparison.

"Hey Ed, wipe your face off and go make me a sandwich," Derek said plainly, still nude and with the remote control now in hand. He changed the channel to hockey, and then stretched his arms liberally on the top of the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table. His penis was limp and weak-looking, as though the life had been sucked out of it.

"Shouldn't I put my clothes back-"

"Pastrami on rye. Easy on the mustard."

"But-"

"Do you _want _me to pummel you?"

It's not worth arguing, Edwin thought. No use being defiant. He's my brother and I'm supposed to do whatever he tells me to - whether I like it or not. It's how it's always been; no questions asked. He played out the scene vividly in his mind a million times, but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't quite make sense of it.

_Did I like it? Perhaps. Would I do it all over again? Probably. But am I going to let Derek know? Not a chance. I could never live it down. _

"Did you want mayo?" Edwin called back weakly to his brother.

Derek turned his head and peered directly at Edwin, with a sly smile and those hungry eyes of his.

"Yes, Edwin, when have I ever _not _wanted mayo?"

**The End.**


End file.
